


What are You?

by Dragongirl1234311



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl1234311/pseuds/Dragongirl1234311
Summary: your Stiles's girlfriend and are very close. After Stiles gets possessed by Void, you start to have dreams about things that you can't explain. Terrible things always seem to happen to you. you seem to supernatural but know one knows what you are, not even Dr Deaton.





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm new to achieve and i have started to right some fanfic. I wright fanfic about, Maze Runner, Scorch trials, Death cure (when the movie comes out) Thomas, (maze runner,) Newt, (maze runner,) Teen Wolf, Stiles (teen wolf,) Dylan O'brien and Thomas Brodie Sangster. i haven't posted them yet but i am most definitely going to. i don't have tumbl so if you would like to request something feel free to message me. enjoy!

It was a dark and cold night and you were stuck out in the middle of nowhere in pouring rain. 

"Like this night couldn't get any worse"

you grumbled to yourself. A car was pulling up beside you. A blue jeep. 

"Great, just great."

You plastered a fake smile on your face and couldn't help feeling the nagging thought that this had happened so many times before, but not being able to remember it.  

"Do you want a ride?"

He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Stiles, why were you stalking me?"

you opened the door and looked at him in annoyance.

"no reason."

he started the car again.

"anyway it was good that i did anyway, otherwise you would be stuck out here."

he leant over and still, driving, kissed you.

"Stiles, keep an eye on the road."

you pushed him away and he gave you a puppy face. you shook your head and smiled at your boyfriend. yes Stiles could be a little bit of an idiot, but he was your idiot and you loved him.

"Stiles, where are we going?" 

"dunno"

Stiles suddenly severed the car to one side of the road. a figure was standing in the centre of the road. the car crashed into the tree. glass shattered all over you. shielding your face from the blow you looked at Stiles's limp body. blood dripped into your eyes as you peered at Stiles. 

"Stiles, are you alright?"

he suddenly was wrenched out of the car by someone.

"STILES!!"

You opened the door and fell, nocking your arm on the way out. rushing forward you tripped. Letting a scream of pain out you glanced down at your foot. Blood was pouring out from where a bear trap had chomped down on your leg. Dragging yourself along the ground you grabbed onto roots, pulling yourself up to the road. The bear trap pulled you to a halt.

"Stiles!"

 you yelled. A figure stood over him.

"Please, don't"

you screamed at the figure. The figure raised his hand. The claws see-through from the light. He brought his hand down and impaled Stiles through the stomach. You saw the claws poke out from the other side of Stiles's body.

"NOOOO!!"

You tried desperately to move but the bear trap wouldn't budge.

"Stiles!"

The figure withdrew his hand and started to walk over to you. The glow of red emitting from his eyes.

"Scott, please, don't"

Tears streamed down your face. Scott smiled, showing his fangs. He raised a hand and brought it down. You scrunched your face up, bracing for the pain. The pain never came. Instead, a crack sounded and you looked up to see one of the jeep's lights was smashed. Scott was walking away from you. Stiles's body gave a lurch and he started to cough. 

"Stiles!?"

Trying desperately to break free from the trap, Stiles stood up and stumbled over to you.

"Stiles?"

you looked up at his face, pleading with your eyes. He caressed you cheek as you looked up at his looming figure. 

"Stiles?"

Stiles reached up and grabbed a piece of shattered glass from his shattered jeep's light. The blood oozed from his hand but he didn't notice.

"Stiles"

"Stiles is gone, I am Void." 

He gave a menacing smile and stabbed you in the chest.

 

You sat bolt up right and screamed. The scream echoed throughout the house. Tears were running tracks down your face. Stiles was up and hugging you, rocking you back and forth, mumbling the same thing over and over again.

"Its a dream y/n, it was just a dream."

You sobbed into his chest.

 

 


	2. A rough day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go to school and trouble happens

"She's had the same dream for a month now?!"

Stiles slammed his locker closed.

"Yes, and she said it's getting worse."

Scott looked confused.

"Worse? What do you mean worse?"

Stiles bit his lip and stared vacantly at his locker.

"It's becoming more real, like she's actually in the dream."

Scott wiped his face in frustration.

"So, like its actually happening."

"Like what was happing to me. Like she can't tell if it's a dream or reality."

You rounded the corner and Stiles's face lit up. You were walking with Lydia, Kira and Malia. They were your best friends. Stiles extended his arm and wrapped it around you. Looking up at his happy little face you stood on the tips of your toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You guys coming to the game tonight?"

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles's stupidity. Stiles shrugged.

"You guys smell that?"

Malia was looking around the halls.

"Yeah, what is that!?"

Scott and Malia scrunched there noses up at the smell that was oblivious to the rest of you.

"What it smell like?"

"Smells like, smells like burning fish."

Lydia gave look of annoyance.

"You smell burning fish?"

"I don't know?! Smells funny though."

Lydia shook her head.

"I'm going."

She walked off, her high heels clacking on the floor of the corridor. 

"Yeah, i should be off, I'm meeting my dad for dinner. See you tonight."

She waved a good bye and headed for the doors. 

"You ready to go Stiles?"

You looked up at him.

"Yeah, I just got to ask Scott something, meet you in the Jeep."

He chucked you the keys as you back-tracked down the hall. You caught them and smiled before turning and leaving.

"I heard what happened last night."

Kira looked sadly after you.

"I don't know what to do. She says she fine, but I know she isn't."

"Just be there for her."

Scott held out a hand that Kira took. The trio walked down and out the doors.

 

 

"Dude?! whats your problem?!"

"Your standing in the middle of the road?!"

"I am walking on the side of the road! You nearly ran me over!"

The car door flew open and an angry Jeremy hopped out of the car. He was the schools 'rich kid.' He drove a Porsche and had the latest phone. All the girls loved him. He was a dick though. He walked around the car and his friend followed him. 

"Are you getting out of the car to apologise?"

"You wish."

he gave a nod of his head and his friend came and punched you square in the head. A group of people were gathered around the little feud going on.

Stiles and Scott tried pushing everyone out of the way but the crowd was growing thick and fast.

You raised a hand to where you could feel blood trickling down from where you had been struck.

"I hope you learned your lesson." 

He gave a cackle of laughter. His posy had gathered around him now, all looking at your pathetic state.

"Hey Jeremy,"

He turned around and you landed a punch too his face. He gave a cry and landed on the ground.

You looked at the crumpled pile of Jeremy.

"You little bitch!"

He rose to his feet and ran at you, swinging his arm around in a hook. It connected with your ribs. Wincing with pain, you let out a cry and jumped on his back, wrapping your arm around his neck. He flailed his arms around, trying to fling you off. You held on and avoided all his attempts to throw you off. He finally managed to grab your hair and yank you off his back. he breathed in deep breaths. Lunging forward you took him off guard and he fell to the ground with a thud. You scrambled on top of him and started to punch him. All the times he'd hurt Stiles, made fun of him, teased him. All the girls he'd cheated on, all the built up anger came out.

Hands pulled you off. Flailing at them, trying to break free, Jeremy's friends came and helped him up. He gave you a terrified look and scampered back into his car and reversed out of the car park. The crowd dispersed and you watched hopelessly as he drove off.

"Let.....me...go!"

You tried to break free. 

"y/n, calm down."

"Come, lets get going."

The hands pulled you up. Your vision was slowly fading. You went limp and you were placed in the front seat of the jeep. A few words were exchanged between Stiles and Scott. Stiles opened his door and started the engine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! sorry if theres any spelling mistakes that i missed.


	3. The Truth

Stiles handed you an ice pack. You took it and looked at the floor.  
You could tell he was looking at you.  
"Are you going to tell me what happedned?"   
You looked up into those dark brown eyes. You sniffed and returned your gaze to the floor.  
"I don't even know what happened. I just sort of......reacted."   
You looked back at Stiles with tears running down your face.  
"I don't even know why I did it, it just came over me, like all my emotions were unleashed. I couldn't stop myself. I needed to watch him suffer, and the worst part was, is that I actually enjoyed it!"   
You broke down, tears flooding down your face.  
Stiles came and pulled you into a hug. He didn't say anything, just let you cry.  
After a few minutes you looked up at him.  
"Why are you still dating me?"   
He gave a weak laugh.  
"Because I know, somewhere deep down inside you there's still the girl I fell in love with. The girl who helped me fix my jeep in the pouring rain. The girl who saved me from the Nogistune. The girl who beat up Jeremy for whatever reason, she's the girl I love, the girl I will always, love."   
You sniffed and pulled away from Stiles's embrace.  
"Why is that everything bad happens to me and people around me?"   
He pulled you back into the embrace and started to kiss the top of your head.  
"We all think that the world hates us at times, but it's how we choose to handle it that makes it good or bad."  
"Stiles,"  
"Yeah"  
"Thank you."  
You pulled away and gave him a kiss. His face flushed crimson and he looked down.  
Someone nocked at the door. You wiped the tears from your face and straightened you back.  
Stiles opened the door to see his dad standing there.  
"Can I come in?"  
Stiles stood aside and Mr Stilinski entered.  
"I just got a call from the station. A fight or something went on at Beacon Hills school."  
You looked down and shifted the ice pack on your nuckles.  
"Is there anything you want to tell me,"  
Stiles was about to make some excuse but you cut in first.  
"It was me Mr Stilinski. I beat up Jeremy."  
You hung your head and stood up.  
He laughed which made you look up and blink several times.  
"Aren't you going to arrest me?!"  
Mr Stilinski laughed even harder at that.  
"I'm sorry, I'm confused."  
You glanced at Stiles who had the same amount of confusion written on his face as you did.  
"I didn't come here to arrest you, I came to congratulate you!"  
"WHHAA??"  
You stammered.  
"You have know idea how many times that kid has called up, prank calling us, sending us half way over town, then saying it was a mistake. That little bugger deserved everything he got!"  
Stiles was looking joyful and had a huge smile on his face.  
"Stiles, can you marry her?!"  
This made all three of you laugh.  
"One day dad, one day I hope to."  
With that Mr Stilinski left. Stiles closed the door and turned with a look of wonder and joy.  
"You see?! Everything always evens out! Just change the way you look at it!"  
This made you smile. You tried to hide it.  
"Don't we have a locrosse game to get to?"  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot!"  
He ran over to his cubbored and took out his gear.  
Checking it was all in there he slung it over his shoulder and took your hand, leading you to the door.  
"After you,"  
He gestured for you to leave and still holding his hand, the two of you walked out of the house and into his jeep


	4. The Figure

"Thats got to hurt!"

Winced at the thought of being chucked onto the ground.

"Yeah i sometimes wonder why they made a game that is basically violence."

You gave a laugh. Malia could be so funny sometimes.

"Your knuckles alright y/n?"

You glanced down and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll live."

"I never new you were such a good puncher! I'm glad your not my enemy!"

The four of you laughed.

"Tomorrow I was thinking of having a girls night. My mums out and so's my dad. Their on going this tour somewhere."

"Count me in,"

Malia wrapped her coat tighter around her.

"I should be free."

"What about you y/n?"

You shook your head.

"I don't think so. I don't think it would be a good idea. You know, with my "dreams" and all."

"Please y/n, we barely ever see you! Stiles always has you to himself! And besides, your talking to a banshee, i know what you experiencing."

You couldn't help but give a little chuckle to that.

"Ok, I'll come, as long as we don't watch the Notebook."

Lydia gave a frown.

"Ok, deal."

The team came back onto the field for the the last quarter. 

"Oh no."

"What?"

You looked at Kira's face. She was giving a look of annoyance. You shared a glance with Malia who also was looking in disapproval at the field.

"What!"

"That kid who just walked on,"

"Yeah?"

"He's the biggest cheat. He beat up Liam last time."

You raised an eyebrow.

"Liam, even though he's a werewolf?"

"It wasn't like that. It was on the field. The ref turned a blind eye."

"Not just Liam, Scott and Stiles."

"So he would run into them? isn't that part of the game?"

"Not punching them when they fall down, no."

"The ref missed that?"

"He did it when the ref wasn't looking."

You focused back on the game going on in front of you. The ball was tossed to Scott who ran and scored again. Beacon Hills was winning, 7, 2, and there was only one quarter left. The ball was placed at in the centre. 

"y/n"

You whipped your head around, looking for the person who had whispered your name.

"y/n"

You looked up and down the crowd. everyone seemed focused on the game. 

"y/n"

It whispered. It almost seemed to be mocking you. Looking back to the field you saw it was empty. Empty? You were watching a lacrosse game, there should be people playing! you looked at the now empty stand.

"What the hell?'

"y/n"

The moon was shinning now, a crescent moon, peeking out through the clouds. A figure stood at the bottom of the stands.

"y/n"

Walking to the stairs you walked slowly down them. Stepping cautiously, making every step count. The figure started to walk towards the school.  
Entering the locker room your saw a black figure at the end of the hall. He beckoned for you to follower.

"Come on y/n, almost there."

He walked into the boys locker room. cautiously, you entered.  
Peering around all the lockers, you looked for the mysterious figure. Searching in the sea of darkness, something shifted behind you. Spinning around you squinted into the darkness.

"Come on y/n, follower me."

"Where are you?"

Stepping around one of the lockers, you saw the figure. He was clad in a black robe. A hood rested on his head. 

"Come a little closer y/n, I won't bite."

you stepped forward, ignoring the voice in your head that said the exact opposite of go towards the strange creepy man in front of you. 

"Who are you?"

The stranger shook his head. 

"So many questions."

Edging your way forward slowly, you repeated your question.

"Who are you. What do you want."

"So many questions!"

He started to shake and he held his hand out.

"So, many, questions!"  
He lifted his head. You froze in horror and fear. He had no eyes. There was only holes where they had once been. His mouth glittered with sparkling teeth.

"What happened?!"

"SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

He lunged forward, groping for your neck.

"Y/N!"

You spun around and saw Stiles running towards you.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you were at the stands?"

"Yeah, I.. I was, I wanted to come and congratulate you on the win!"

You leaned up and kissed his confused face. His confusion soon faded as he gave into the kiss. 

"Come on, lets go."

You moulded your mouth into a smile and walked to the door.

"Ok, give me a sec."

He hurriedly pushed all his stuff into his bag and ran towards you, avoiding other members of his team. 

"ready?" 

you nodded and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You walked out of the locker room and into the hall.

"Oh y/n."

A voice cooed. Turning your head you saw the figure standing at the entrance of the boys locker room. he was waving. his hood was down and he had a smile painted on his face. you looked into those caves in his head, were there once where eyes.


	5. The Road

Lydia and Malia laughed as you tried to explain your love relation ship with Stiles. 

"Really, is that the best you can do?!"

You shrugged. 

"It's hard when you try and talk about it!"

That just made all of them laugh. 

"Fine, judge me,"

You through a pillow at Lydia and then at Malia.  
A pillow fight started to break out and you hastily ducked behind the bed. 

"We need to so this more often!"

"Yeah, this is pretty fun."

The phone rang and Lydia got up to go answer it. She came back laughing. 

"What what's so funny?!"

She whispered something to Lira who burst out laughing to.  
You exchange a glance with Malia who looked intrigued. 

"What is it?!"

"Stiles, he rang to say goodnight!"

The three of them cackled into laughter as you rolled your eyes.  
Once they had finally stopped you glanced at your phone. 

"It's 1 am. We should probably he some sleep."

 

 

You stirred and rolled over. Something was keeping you awake. Getting up, you decided to get a drink. You filled the empty glass with clear water and took a sip.  
The night was cool and clear. The sudden urge to go and look at the moon came over you. Stepping out of the house you peered up into the sky. The moon was clear and bright. Little specs of stars were scattered around.  
Your thoughts trailed off and you let your mind become blank.  
School was hard. Trying to get good grades and trying to survive from supernatural creatures was hard work. 

"Y/n,"

You spun around and saw the hooded figure standing in the middle of the road. Road? You where at Lydia's house! Spinning around you saw you were indeed standing in the middle of a road! Trees bordered the sides of the road and you stood directly in the centre. 

"Y/n,"

The figure mocked again.  
Remembering that last time you asked questions it got annoyed. Taking a new approach you responded. 

"That is my name,"

The figure smiled. 

"Do you know where you are y/n?"

You glanced around the area.  
It looked so familiar. You looked back but the figure was gone. 

"You should know where you are,"

Spinning on you heals you saw the figure leaning against a tree that was behind you. 

"I can't remember."

"Oh no, should I refresh your memory?"

You looked confused. The figure suddenly moved with lightening speed over to where you were standing.  
He stood in front of you. His eye sockets empty. His mouth leering at you. 

"Let me show you where you are."

He reached a hand out to your head. He placed a hand to the side of your head. A cold sensation flooded your body and it felt like you were in a freezer. Flashes of Stiles turning into Void and Scott killing Stiles came pounding in. 

"Remember?"

"Yes, but that never actually happened."

"What if it did?"

"The Nugistune is dead. You can't come back from the dead."

"Really? You should know by now that no one ever stays dead for long around here."

The figure removed his hand and you looked confusingly at him. 

"What do you want from me?"

The figure shrugged. 

"Company, a friend I guess."

"Why did you "summon" me here?"

"It's a nice place."

The figure wasn't going to answer anything strait. You needed a new tack tic.

"Want to play a game?"

The figure gave a look of uneasiness. 

"Depends what the game is."

"It's truth or dare."

"How long does it go for?"

"Depends, why does it matter?"

"Because where waiting for someone."

"Who are we waiting for?"

That statement aroused even more questions. 

"Can't tell you, that would spoil it."

He gave a smug look and scratched his head.

"Why do you......"

"Shush, he's here."

A figure moved into the middle of the road and lumbered up, stopping a few meters away.  
The thing was human, so you thought. He looked like a human, but didn't act like one. 

"Hello,"

The figure waved a bored wave and yawned.  
The new comer stayed looking at the ground, resting. 

"Are you ready?"

The thing nodded and rose. He cracked his neck and you're heart sank and seemed to melt down into your stomach.  
Stiles was standing in from of you. 

 

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

Stiles didn't move or say anything. He just stared vacantly at you. 

"Forgive him, he's a bit sleepy, he'll wake up."

Stiles's eyes suddenly lit up with life. His breathing increased and he started to look menacingly at you. 

"Stiles,"

"Stiles is gone, I. Am. VOID!!"

He lunged towards you. You stumbled back and fell on your hip. Pain radiated up as Stiles sat atop you, pulling out a long, thin, sharp, knife. 

"Come on Stiles, finish her!"

The figure was squatting down, watching you struggle against what looked like Stiles but seemed to be Void. 

"Are you going to help me!?"

The figure ignored you and jumped up and down in excitement. 

"Kill her!! KILL HER!!"

Stiles was raising the knife above his head. Yellow shone in his eyes. 

"Any last words?"

Still not believing that you were going to get stabbed by your boyfriend you screamed the first thing that came to mind. 

"I Love you Stiles!!!"

The "Stiles" that was on top of you shakes his head. 

"Well, the last thing that "Stiles said to you was, have fun at the sleepover!"

"Whaa."

You scrunched your face up in confusion. The last thing Stiles had said to you was good night, Lydia ha come in laughing about it. That meant that however this was, wasn't Stiles. 

"Really?"

"Well, now it's have fun dying!"

He raised his hands higher and was bringing them down. With hidden strength you rolled out from under him and stood up. Kicking the imposter in the ribs he dropped the knife and you scooped it up. Bringing it down into his neck.  
Blood spurted every. The person gave a few coughs before collapsing.  
You sighed heavily. The full I pact hitting you like a bullet. 

"What have I done?"

"Saved me,"

You looked around to see the figure standing there. Instead of being black, he was glowing with white light. He had eyes again!

"What happened to you?!"

"Take the knife."

You did so. As you pulled it out, the impersonated of Stiles crumpled into dust. The dagger started to drop black liquid. The knife was dissolving. Trying to flick the goo off but it wouldn't budge. It seeped into your hands, swirling underneath the skin. 

"What's happening?!"

"It's all normal. Just let it run it's course."

The knife had fully disappeared know and there was only black goo left seeping into your hand. 

"What's happening?"

"Just relax, listen to me. The next times are going to be harder pay attention, and don't be scared. I need to go now but thank you."

The figure vanished into thin air and you were left standing in the middle of the road.  
You started to wonder if you imagined it but then you felt the pain in your hip. No, it defiantly happened.  
A horn blared at you and you span around to be blinded by head lights.  
Ms McCall stepped out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of there's any spelling mistakes. I hope you like it. I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible without writing a butt load of stuff. Thanks for reading


	6. When Your Heart Skips A Beat

"So there's nothing else you can tell me?"

You shook your head and stared out the window at the houses speeding past.

"I was just going for a walk."

"That's nearly at the edge of town! And by the looks of things you don't go out for walks at 3 o'clock in the morning!"

"I had a lot on my mind."

Ms McCall shook her head.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"I'm sure, thank you though."

You sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the hospital. I want to do a check up."

"Why?"

Ms McCall bit he lip.

"I just want to do a harmless check up. It won't take long."

The tiredness started to settle in and you found your eyes slowly drooping. Your mind went blank and your breathing settled to a nice slow speed.

Arms shook you gently awake and you blinked at the dim lights.

"Come on,"

Ms McCall was ushering you out if the car and hazily you followed her directions. She led you inside and said a few words to some doctors and you found yourself in a small room with a bed. Ms McCall sat you down on the bed and you let your eyes slowly adjust.

"Ok, I just want you to breath normally for me ok?"

You gave a nod and started to breath in and out. She held a device up to your chest and listened intently to the pounding of your heart. After holding it there for a few seconds she withdrew it with an expression if bewilderment.

"I'm just going to take some blood ok?"

You nodded once more and she took up a needle and felt around for a vein in your arm. Placing it into your vein she retrieved your blood and pulled the needle back out.

"I'm going to go and get this checked out, I won't be long. You can sleep if you like."

She exited and you were left by yourself in the hospital room. Opening the sheets up you settled down into a relaxing sleep.

  
You woke up a few hours later in the same hospital room. The door was shut but you could here hurried footsteps and voices outside. A tray of food was beside you table and you looked a the plater of fruit salad and yogurt. You tummy gave a growl of hunger. Sitting up you placed the tray on you lap and started to spoon mouth fulls of food in.   
After finishing your breakfast you looked outside the window. It was a sunny day with barely any clouds in sight. A shout came from outside and sliding out of bed you walked over to the window. A lady was screaming in agony. She was being wheeled into the hospitals entrance. Running over towards the door you pulled it open and stepped out into the corridor. Doctors and nurses ran about with clipboards and supplies. No one seemed interested in your absence from the room. Hurrying down towards the main doors you saw the stretcher with the wailing lady atop it. As it wheeled past you saw she had a hole in her stomach. Her face was scrunched up and cloth had been placed around the opening and nurses ran frantically around getting equipment and medicine.   
She was wheeled off and down into a far room where the door was shut.   
Shaking your head in puzzlement you decided to leave. No point staying here. Might as well go home.

The doors closed behind you and the cool morning air wafted into your nose. You peered down at yourself. You were still in pjs. Lydia's party! You had totally forgotten all about it! Dashing over to the nearest telephone box you fumbled around in your pockets seeing if you had any money. A fifty cent coin. It was your lucky day. Wrenching the door open you dialed Lydia's number.

"Hi,"

"Lydia it's...."

"Sorry I couldn't make your call at the moment please leave your number and contact and I'll get back to you soon bye."

"Dam it!"

You slammed the phone down into its hook and fumed over the waisting of the only money you had in your pocket. What now? Walk? Leaning against the back of the phone box you closed you eyes and sighed. A nock sounded and you quickly righted yourself and opened the door.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

Derek stood with his leather jacket on and was looking you up and down.

"I've come to pick you up."

You crinkled you brow.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I got a call last night saying to come pick you up at the hospital. I saw you come out and enter the phone box."

"Who called you?"

"You."

You blinked a couple of times before staring dumbfounded at him.

"I didn't call you last night. I don't even have my phone!"

"Well it was definitely you. You caller ID came up."

You shook your head vigorously.

"I can't have called you! I was out in the middle of nowhere! I only just woke up a few minutes ago and I haven't touched a phone!"

Derek looked impatient.

"Do you want a ride or not?"

"Fine."

You followed him over to his car and he opened the passenger door for you. Slipping down into the seat, you twiddled you fingers trying to make sense of the situation. Who could have called Derek? Ms McCall? No. She would call Scott.   
Derek started the engine and took off down the road.

"Can you drop me off at Lydia's?"

Derek gave a nod and speed away.

A few minutes later he pulled up on the curb if Lydia's house. A car and motorbike where messily slewed across the driveway.

"Oh no."

Running into the house you scrambled up the stairs into Lydia's room.   
4 pairs of eyes looked at you.   
Stiles was the first to react. He ran forward and brought you into a fierce hug.

"Where the hell were you?! I was worried sick!"

"I...I was at the hospital."

More confused and worried looks.

"The hospital. What where you doing there?! This was meant to be a sleepover!"

Lydia shook he read and sat down.

"I..."

You were interrupted by Scott who walked in.

"That's was my mum. She says y/ns at the hospital, and that we should get down there now."

He looked up and saw you standing next to Stiles.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back?"

"My mums said you where at the hospital!"

"I was, then I left."

"What was so important about y/n anyway?"

Kira spoke up and looked intently at Scott.

Scott looked awkwardly down at his phone and looked at you for a long while.

"Are you going to tell us?!"

Stiles sounded concerned an anxious.   
After a while of Scott trying to reason with himself he finally spoke up.

"Y/n, she doesn't have a heart beat."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated I was just busy with school work. Thanks for reading hope you like it


	7. A Change

It had been a month since Scott's pack had found out that you didn't have a heart beat.   
At first they were all worried. Not sure if you were going to drop down dead at any second or if you were fine.   
After the first week they all finally calmed down and started asking the question of why you didn't have a heart beat.   
Dr. Deaton was away running errands and Scott was seeing what information Mr Argent had. Lydia was experimenting with her banshee powers to an extent of confidant and Kira and Malia were seeing all the information they could get from Kira's mother and Peter.   
You and Stiles were browsing the internet.   
Laying on his bed you flipped through the pages of the thick mystical creatures book you had borrowed from the library. Stiles clicked on various websites and tried to find anything that might be linked with you.

"Found anything in that book?"

"Mmm....."

He swiveled around in his chair and looked at you. You kept your eyes concentrated on the book.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Mmm"

He gave a little chuckle and turned back to the computer screen.

"What if I have a very rare disease that my heart only beats once a day?"

Stiles laughed and turned back around in his chair.

"If your heart only beat once a day you would be dead."

"But my heart isn't beating at all!"

"That's because your some type of supernatural creature."

"Your right, I'm special."

"Of course your special. Your my half dead girlfriend!"

You gave a little laugh and he came over to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles sat down and took the book away and placed it on the ground.

"Nothing."

He had a cheeky smile tugging at his lips. You sat up and stared up at his face, brown eyes meeting you own e/c ones.   
With know warning at all he leaned forward wrapping his arms around you and trapping you underneath his body. He swooped down and kissed you, making you giggle hysterically. Feeling playful you rolled out form under him and reposition yourself atop him. It was your turn to kiss him. He brought his hand up to your face and caressed it. He suddenly broke free and looked up, amazement and bewilderment mixing emotions on his face.

"What is it?"

He moved his hand to your neck.

"Stiles?"

He sat up gently pushing you off him.

"You have a heart beat."

"What do you mean I have a heart beat?"

"I mean, you have a heart beat!"

You held two fingered to your own neck and felt the pulse.

"After a month without a pulse I suddenly have one again?"

Stiles stood up and scrambled to his phone.

"I have to call Scott."

Stiles quickly dialed the number.

"Yeah Scott, I think you should get down here now,"

An answer was muttered through the phone and Stiles hung up.

"He's on his way."

 

  
Scott burst into the room and Stiles whipped around from staring at his research. He quickly greeted Scott and lead him over to you.

"You said it was ergent. What's the matter?"

In response stiles took your hand and put Scott's on your wrist.

"You feel that?"

Scott's face shifted immediately .

"You have a heart beat again!?"

You gave a little nod.

"Do you know how?"

"I have know idea. We only just realized it a few minutes before."

"I texted the others. There on their way down now."

Scott looked back at you. Your hands were noted together and you stared vacantly at the floor.

"Find anything out Scott?"

Scott shook his head.

"No, you?"

"Only a Bunch of things that weren't even relatively close to what might have happened to you."

You bent down to let the two boys talk and decided to read more of the book, while you waited for the rest of the group to show up. Flipping back to your page you started to read again. Nothing in this book was relatively or remotely close to what you were experiencing. Flipping the page over again you saw a lady standing in a black dress, adorning the page. Reading the description you saw that the lady was an enchantress. Someone who can make people and things do what she wants them to do.   
At the bottom of the page it also said: closely related to necromancers.

"We came as soon as we heard."

"So what's the matter?"

Kira and Malia looked at the three of you in a curious manner.

"Y/n, she has a heart beat again."

Kira's and Malia's mouths dropped open in shock and wonder.

"Wha...!?"

"We know, were trying to figure out why."

You spoke up for the first time since they entered the room.

"Did you find anything out?"

Malia glanced at Kira before looking down.

"No. My mum said she has know idea about anything like this. What about you Scott?."

"I also drew a blank, as well as Stiles and y/n."

Malia sighed and stared at you.

"I guess we keep on looking then. Keep us updated if anything new happens."

"Will do."

Stiles gave them a thumbs up as they left.

"I'm going to go get Lydia. Call if any changes happen."

Stiles gave a nod and Scott patted him on the back and left.   
Stiles sighed and closed his door. He looked over at you. He sat down next to you and gave another deep sigh.   
Folding the book up and swinging your legs over the edge of the bed you took one of Stiles's hands.

"You alright Stiles? Looks like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah. I'm just puzzled about this whole situation. First you have a heart beat for as long as I've known you, then you find yourself in the middle of the road. Then you loose your heart beat, only to get it back a month later?!"

You started to rub circles around his back. Stiles was so stressed when he shouldn't be. He'd done so much for you. He didn't deserve any of this.

"We'll figure it out eventually."

He took you hand in his and kissed it.

"That's not the only thing either."

You cocked your head to one side.

"Your dream. You haven't had it in a month."

 

 

 

 


	8. Another Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if you have NOT finished season 3. SPOILERS

Stepping into the cooly lit swimming part of the gym you walked over to the water. Bending down you swirled your fingered around in the diluted water. The lights shimmered as the ripples spread throughout the pool. The echo of someone walking in the corridors made you look up. A figure was visible on the shadow of the door. Standing up you waited for the new comer to approach.  
The door slurred open and creaked on its hinges. A tall boy stepped in. He had black hair and was poised in the doorway. He finally overcame the desicion of stepping into the room and walked directly to the opposite side of the pool. Another figure stood behind him.  
The two of them stood there, unmoving in the dim light.

"Hello?"

Your voice was shaken by the sudden appearance of two figures.  
No answer was replied. They kept on staring a you.

"It's all your fault y/n."

You had to stop breathing to hear the words that were just murmured.

"It's all your fault that she's dead."

You farrowed your brow.

"What's my fault?"

You looked pleadingly at the two men standing across the pool from you.

"It's all you fault I'm dead."

The first figure fell and the one behind him court him. Black oozing slime emerged from his mouth. He gave coughing wreches and he slumped in the other mans arms.

The figures finally clicked and you stared at the dying Ethan in Aidan's arms.

"How is this my fault?"

He didn't respond only looked at the surface of the water.

Confused you decided to look at the waters surface, to see what was so important about it. You kneeled down and bent over to see what was in the pool. Cold dead eyes stared up at you. A mouth that was lined with lipstick poised in the movement of words. The dead body started to ride to the top of the water.  
Looking shocked and horrified at what was happening, you tried to look away but found that you could not break the eye contact with the dead person.  
The corpse of Alison Argent floated up and bobbed on the surface of the water.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

Aiden screamed at the top of his voice. You screamed and fell back an brang your hands up to your face and pulled at your hair.

"What have I done?!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!?!"

Hands pulled you into a tight warm embrace as tears ran down your face. Wrenching your hair in all directions calm hands pulled them off. Soothing words were muttered but you paid no attention to them.

"It's all my fault,"

You said between sobs.

"It's all my fault."

Tears began to run the race course down your face.

"It's ok y/n, it's ok. I'm here. Everything's going to be ok."

A hand stroked your head as you sobbed into his chest.

"It's all my fault."

You repeated.

"It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?"

You looked up into the dark brown eyes of Stiles and your bottom lip quavered.

"There dead because of me. I killed them. I killed them."

"Who did you kill?"

You placed your head back onto his chest and your shoulders shook with sobs.

"Alison. Aidan. I killed them. It was all my fault."

Hands rubbed soothing circles in your back and Stiles began to rock you back and forth.

"It's ok. I'm here."

 


	9. Deaton finally gets back

What Are You Part 9

  
You absented-mindedly pushed your pencil around the surface of the desk you were at. The maths teacher rambled on about algebra.   
A note came to a skid at your desk and you unfurled it hesitantly.

What happened?

The note read. Sighing you scrunched the note up and stuffed it into you pencil case.

"I want everyone to write this up into there books."

Scribbling down the notes in your book, another note landed in front of you.   
Swiveling around in your seat you mouthed back to Kira an Malia a no.   
She raised her hands in a questioning way and you just shook your head. You heard her sigh and a slump in a chair.   
The end of the period finally came around, and the bell signaled the last of the torturous maths lesson. Scooping you things up you slipped out of the room first and unlocked your locker. Dumping the unwanted maths books in, a hand came and leaned against the locker next to yours.

"Are you sure your alright?"

Giving a deep sigh you slammed the locker closed in frustration.

"Yes I'm fine Stiles."

Spinning on your heels you took off in the direction to the doors.   
Stiles court up and tried to slow you down.   
It wasn't until you were on the lacrosse field that you turned around and faced him.

"Look, I don't know!!! I don't know!! One second I have a heart beat and nightmares, the another second I don't have a heart beat and the nightmares stop. Uh, I don't know what I'm felling!!!!!"

You pulled at your hair in confusion and annoyance and started to throw your hands in an exasperated manner.

"Look, we'll get through this. Whatever is happening to you, is clearly a sign or pattern. We will figure it out, we always do."

"But how long Stiles?! I can't keep doing this! I feel guilty for something I didn't do! I am watching Aiden and Alison die in front of me, and I can't help them!!"

Tears began to glisten at the corners of your eyes. Sobs began to break out and you seemed to crumple down into a little girl.

"I just want it to be over Stiles, I just want it to end."

You whipped tears from your eyes and Stiles leaned in and pulled you into a hug. You cried on his shoulder. The pain of re-living Alison's death was hard. She was a good friend and an expert archer. Life without her was hard.

  
***

You sat nervously on one of the waiting room seats. You hadn't told anyone about what had happened on the night that you had found out you didn't have a heart beat. Stiles sat beside you and gripped your hand tightly in his, reassuring you that it was going to be all right.   
Deaton stepped in from behind the door and looked at the trio of you.   
Scott stood up first.

"So, this is the newest supernatural being in this town. Why don't you step in and I can have a little look at what you might be."

He led you into the operating room and he took out a pen and paper and got comfortable.

"So, y/n. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer them and I'll run a few tests."

You nodded. Stiles and Scott were standing beside you.   
You answered all of his questions and let him take some blood and a heart rate.   
He said he would get back to you if anything new happened and you were permitted to leave.

  
You stepped insides Stiles's bedroom and he closed his door. You stood poised a few feet away from the door. Stiles walked around you and sat on the bed.

"Stiles,"

"Yeah,"

"I think....."

You gave a pause.

"I need to tell you the full story of what happened that night."


	10. The Second Dream.

 

 

  
"And you didn't tell me?!?!!"

Stiles paced the room and anxiously rubbed his chin.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I was scared, I was confused! But...but if the dream does turn out to do what it did last time, then...then I want to stop it!!"

Stiles had stopped pacing now and was looking out the window.

"Ok,"

He turned and faced you, a serious look on his face.

"But from now on, you tell me whatever happens, no matter how stupid! I want to know, I want to help!"

You stood up and grabbed his hands.

"I know you do, I...just..."

He brought you into a hug. You sighed into his shoulder.

"I know I've probably been a horrible girlfriend over the past few months."

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm not mad at you. I just want to help."

He put a hand to your chin and raised it so you were looking at him.

"You helped me when I was void, I'll help you with whatever you are."

You smiled and went back into the hug.

  
***

  
"Ok, so it was two weeks after I was possessed by void, that was the.."

"It's was the 5th, we had that dinner thing on remember?"

"And it was the 5th when you had that episode."

"A month. It must happen every month!"

You looked triumphantly at Stiles. Scott looked at his friend and nodded while sucking in a breath.

"Ok, and it has been a month without a heart beat."

You nodded your head.

"Ok, so, that means it works in a cycle, every month."

"So we have 28 days until it happens again."

"That's enough time to figure out what to do."

You looked pleadingly over to Stiles.

"Ok, so, whatever happened, we need to figure out whatever that thing was,"

Scott nodded.   
Stiles had called him and explained the whole situation. He had come down as fast as he could.

"So, I go through a cycle. But what type of cycle do I see ghosts and loose my heart beat?!"

"A strange one."

  
***

  
"Ok, so there's a bat at the end of the bed, a phone on the table and sleeping pill by your bed."

Time had run out to find out what you were. Nothing you looked for was what you were. The group had decided that the best thing to do, was to prepare for this night and wait till the next month to figure it out.

"Ok, wake me up ok? I want to help."

You nodded and took the tablet. You had come to desperate measures.   
Malia had had an idea that if you took sleeping tablets, it would nock you out for the night.

"I'll be fine, I hope."

Scott and Kira nodded.

"Ok, me and Kira will be off. Call! If anything happens call!"

With that he and Kira left.   
You curled up into bed and Stiles came and put an arm around you.

"Just relax. No ones. Going to hurt you while I'm around."

Yours eyes started to flutter.

***  
A ringing pieced your ears. You raised you hands and tried to block out the noise. You looked at your surroundings.   
The lines of lockers boarded the walls.   
You vision was blurred and a light was up ahead.   
Stumbling, you crawled into the gym. The pool was illuminated. You blinked and tried to hear but there was nothing. Two figures came and stood by the other side of the pool.   
You new this all to well.

"Wake up, it's just a dream. WAKE UP!"

You struggled with your mind.   
The room was spinning and turning and there was about 20 swimming pools and 20 figures.

One of them came up into your face.

"This is what happens when you try to fight it."

His face was dark and disiphrable. You swayed back and forth. Another figure appeared. Feminine.

"Alison?"

You squinted at her.

"Alison?"

Your ears rang even harder and they blared. You screamed. Something had just pieced your shoulder. You fell to the ground and looked up at the figures. Something clattered behind you. Someone stumbled into the room and ran towards you. He was....different. Not as real looking as the other two. He was, foggy, a trick of the mind. He ran towards you and stopped.   
He seemed mesmerized. You looked back at the figures in front of you.   
The two people in front walked towards you. They reached for your arms.

"No,"

You stood your ground and pulled against there tightening grip around your arms.   
Something clicked and you kicked out nocking the girl who you thought was Alison, into the pool. The other one lunged to grab her arm but was to late. She splashed into the pool. The other guy slid to the edge and tried to grab her arm. You came up behind and shoved him in as well. A hiss left the water and you collapsed onto the floor.   
A white silhouette rose from the other side of the pool. Your vision, still blurry but the figure on the other side of the pool was rising and seemed to say something.   
Your ears still were ringing but you could not make out a single word, instead, you collapsed to the ground.   
Before you blacked out, the ghostly figure came and put something in your hand. It started to melt into goop and you remembered what had happened last time.

"Thank you, enchantress."

Hands came and lifted you up. You blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you are still reading this story or have just started thanks for your support. I really appreciate any comments or kudos that you leave behind.   
> I will take requests.


	11. Arrow Head

 

Voices whispered through the air. All though you could hear them you couldn’t understand them. A load banging echoed throughout your head.   
You peeled your eyelids up and glanced around the room. A lamp was on the table next to you. Text books and cloths were placed around on the floor and scatted around the small square room.

“We’re am I?”

The simple words had such an affect on the people standing around.

“Oh thank god y/n!!!”

Kira lent foreword and brought you into a hug.   
Your gaze eventually found Scott, Lydia, Malia and of course, Stiles.   
Kira let go and stood back to stand with Scott.

“Where am I?”

You repeated the question and glanced down at the watch on your wrist. 2:38.

“Where at Kira’s. when, Stiles found you, Kira’s house was the most accessible house.”

Malia turned and looked at her phone screen. Her face lit up as she illuminated the screen.   
You lifted your head and looked into Stiles’s earnest eyes.

“Come on. It’s a school night. She needs her rest.”

Lydia started to round everyone out of the room. Stiles’s eyes started to burn with anxiety as Lydia herded him to the door.   
Once the door was closed you flopped your head backs down onto the pillow. The feathers gave a few crunches as you shifted to get comfortable. You looked up at the ceiling. Slowly, your eyelids dropped to cover your iris’s.

  
***

  
The bell finally signaled the end of class. You shoved your books into your bag and slipped out into the corridor of gossiping students. An arm snaked around your shoulder and you looked up into the loving eyes of Stiles. You smiled weekly and he walked with you to your locker, still with his arm around your shoulder.

“So.....are you going to tell us what happened?”

You spun the knob of your lock around and put in the sequence. It gave a click and you lifted it off the hook and opened up the door.

“I...I will. I mean, I want to. I do. It’s just.....hard to explain.”

You placed the math textbooks inside and closed the locker door.   
Stiles turned you around so your eyes met his.

“I totally get it. I just want you to know that I’m here, ok?”

He brought you into an embrace and you sighed against his chest.

“This is all going to make sense, sooner or later.”

You closed your eyes and just let the moment sink in. Stiles’s breathing started to increase and you heard his heart beat pick up it’s speed.

“Stiles,”

“Don’t move.”

You did as he asked and opened your eyes to see the feint imprints of his shirt.  
A minute passed.   
He let go and looked down the corridor with an expression of fear and dread.

“Ok, come let’s go.”

He turned you around and started to walk you towards the exit.

“Stiles, what’s going on?!”

You tried to turn and face him but he just walked quicker.

“I’ll tell you in the Jeep.”

He mumbled and opened the door.

  
***

  
“Can you tell me what that was all about?”

Stiles licked his parched lips and turned the wheel.

“Jeremy. He was coming down the hall and I didn’t want him to see you.”

“Stiles,”

You put your hand on his.

“I can take care of myself.”

He looked at you.

“I know you can. I just didn’t want him to see you.”

You smiled to yourself and looked out the window.   
Something court the light and glinted in the back seat. You leant over and scooped up the long black thing. You twirled it in your hands.   
Stiles looked over.

“Where’d you get this?”

You held up the black arrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I took sk ongoing to update. I’ll do another chapter tonight.   
> Thanks for reading.


	12. Dark And Soulless

You twiddled with the arrow that was in your finger tips. The arrow head looked clean, until you touched it. A dark red flake of blood was sitting on the top of the arrow.   
The past night came into your mind. The sharp pain, the scream you'd let out. Tugging down on your Sleeve you scanned your shoulder for any sign of a wound. 

"Stiles, were did you find this?"

He didn't reply. He just looked out at the on coming road in front of him.   
He eventually spoke up, but his voice was low and raspy, like the whispering of the trees. 

"Last night, I found it next to you."

You brought the arrow in front of your eyes and traced it's every detail carefully. 

"This is one of Alison's, isn't it."

Stiles nodded.   
You looked out onto the dash board of the Jeep. 

"How is that even possible."

"I don't know. But, you. You were different."

"Different?"

"Your eyes, they were...black. Colorless. Soulless."

He looked at you for a few seconds before turning his attention back onto the road. 

"Was that it?"

"No. Something happened, before you blacked out. You....your veins, they went...black."

"Black?"

Stiles nodded. 

"It was like you weren't even there. I could see you, hear you and touch you, but you were like... A ghost."

The jeep pulled up to Stiles's house and he switched the car off. You tapped the arrow on your palm. 

"Did you see them?"

Stiles looked at you with a perplexed look. 

"Did you see them?"

You stared into his dark eyes and looked for any recognition. 

"No, you were alone."

You slumped back onto the seat. 

The door closed and stiles came around and opened your door for you. His veiny arms came and lifted you up and out of his jeep. He closed the door with his foot and with a lot of skill, he opened the front door with his elbow and stepped inside his home. You were still cradled in his arms. He carried you up the stairs and placed you on his bed. 

"Stiles,"

"Shhhh"

He turned on the bedside lamp and switched the main light off.  
You felt your eyes grow heavy and the confusion of the past days slowly started to slow your brain and will to stay awake. Your head rolled to one side and when Stiles looked back at you, you were snuggled up in his sheets. 

 

***

 

"Ok, she's asleep"

Scott put his phone in his pocket and turned to his pack. 

"Ok, so. Were do we start?"

Scott looked at the books and the computer that had all been splayed out in from of them. 

"I have no idea."

"Ok. I'll start with the this,"

Malia held up a book labeled Mystical Creatures.   
She flopped down into an arm chair and started to flick through the pages. 

"I'll start with this one."

Kira picked up another book which read: A Guide To All Types Of Sorcerers. 

"I'll do the writing."

Lydia took the cap off a white board maker and scribbled something down on the clear white board they'd set up. 

"Guess that leaves me with the computer."

Scott sat down and started to scour the internet for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try and update soonish but I just had a lot going on these past few weeks and I'm sorry of I've kept you waiting!  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try and update tomorrow.


	13. Enchantress Or Necromancer?

The warm glow of morning sun adorned your face. You blinked in the sun light. Tendrils of sun beams scattered the floor of Stiles's room. 

"Hey,"

Stiles came and sat down next to you. His hand came and intertwined with yours. His fingers were warm, his dark eyes showing devotion and care. 

"Nice sleep?"

You chuckled half heartedly and looked to the roof. 

"You could say that."

"Well, on an average, was it a better sleep?"

"Yes. Why are you up so early?"

"Research."

"Research?"

"Me and the others are looking for any possible thing that you might be. Like, I don't know.....a rare type of banshee?"

Your face crinkled into a smile. Stiles's mouth curled into a smile, his face full of warmth from the rising sun. 

"I don't think I'm that."

You turned your gaze to his messy room. A book lay open on the floor. The page was opened to a wizard throwing fireballs and giving a few paragraphs listing a bunch of interesting facts.   
The picture triggered a memory of reading the same book a few months ago.   
You let go of Stiles's hand and slipped out of bed and scooped up the book.   
You walked back over to the bed and skimmed through the pages. 

"Here,"

You put the book down on the bed next to Stiles. You jabbed a finger at the title. 

"Enchantress?!?"

You nodded and picked it up and started reading. 

"An Enchantress is a mystical being who are mostly girls and can control people. They are very close to necromancers and witches, however they specify in getting people to do what they want them to. Black magic is also used by Enchantresses."

You gulped for a breath and skimmed the page next to it. You cleared your throat. 

"Necromancers are a beings that can raise the dead. They can contact and go into the other world. Necromancers are basically the ghosts way of contacting the human world and can ask a Necromancer to help or redeem something of there past."

You slammed the book down next to stiles and crossed your arms triumphantly. 

"When I was in my 'dream' the ghost, or whatever we're calling it, called me an Enchantress. You said that I was half there. What of I'm a mix between them?!"

Stiles scratched his head and stood up. 

"Do you really think so? I mean, aren't they two different things?"

"Yes, but.....I'm different. There might be a name for it. Deaton might know."

"But what about your dreams, your month without a heart beat?"

You shrugged. 

"It's a start. We haven't got much to go on. This might be all the information we get. Might as well use it."

Stiles stood in silence for a few seconds. He almost seemed....confused. Straightening his back he picked up his phone. 

"Ok, meet me in my Jeep. I'll call Scott and ask him to alert the others."

"Where are we going?"

"I believe we have a Doctor to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	14. Dr Deaton's Advice

"So these, 'dreams' have been happening for two months?"

"Well, they sort of work in a cycle. I have a dream for a month, then this, big crescendo happens and I sort of......free someone or something. Then I have a month without a heart beat."

"Interesting. And it's always the same dream, for that month?"

You nodded. He scribbled something down in his notebook and flicked through his previous pages notes. 

"I would say you are a Necromancer, but then, all these things make an Enchantress seem more of a possibility."

"Is there anything we an do?"

Scott looked inquisitively at Dr. Deaton. 

"I'll need to do a bit more research. I've never seen anything like this."

"Is it possible for, two things to.....mix?"

An uneasy silence flooded the room. You stared at your hands. 

"It's not impossible, it's improbable."

You looked at stiles who had crossed his arms and was leaning hints the wall. 

"What should I do in the mean time?"

You turned your gaze back to Dr. Deaton. 

"Let it run it's course. I would advise not to take a sleeping tablet. Human science and the laws of supernaturals are not to be messed with."

You nodded and slipped off the table you were sat at. 

"Oh, and y/n,"

You looked at him. 

"You said that, your dreams, at the end they give you something, and that something turns to goo and go into your hand?"

"Yes."

You turned to exit. Stiles came and held your hand on his. His grasp was warm and strong. He led you to his jeep and leaned against the drivers door. Scott ambled up and stood in front of the two of you. 

"Do you think he'll find out? What I am?"

That was the question dwindling in everyone's minds. The question that had not been answered, the question that had led to so many problems. The question that was destroying you. What are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and sorry it so short! Ill try update soon.   
> Thanks for reading!


	15. The Drive In

 

  
The bat smacked the bag that you had strung up. The chains rattled above your head and you wiped away the beads of sweat that had started to emerge on your forehead. You lifted the bat and took another swing at the bag, a judder running up through your body as the bat connected.

“Hey,”

Stiles was leaning against the door, his eyes showing concern.

“You....ok?”

You wiped a hand across your eyes and tapped the bat on the ground.

"Yeah. I'm good.”

You took another swing at the bag.

"Why'd you ask?"

Stiles looked down and tapped his hands together.

You lifted the bat up and weighed it in your hands.

“Truth is, I just don’t want to think about it. I want to forget about it and just deal with it when it comes.”

You hammed at the bag again. Each ht stronger then the last.

“I can understand that, but hitting a bag with a bat doesn’t seem to be the best of ideas.”

He came and stood above you and slipped his long fingers around the bat’s hilt and relived you from its grasp.  
He placed an arm around you, pulling you close. You closed your eyes and lent your head against his chest.

“How many more days?”

“You still have a week until the dreams will start again.”

You nodded your head against his chest.

“Deaton still hasn’t found anything?”

“No, not yet. But I’m sure he will. In the mean time, take it easy”

He placed his hands on your shoulders and stared deep into your eyes.

“I think there’s a movie drive in tonight. I fixed the jeeps engine and cleaned it out so it would be all cozy inside,"

You looked down at your feet then rested your head against his hand that was still placed on your shoulder.

"a movie sounds great."

  
***

You snuggled up to stiles who caressed you in his long arms.

"Good movie?"

You nodded against his chest.

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way. Not just for this, for everything."

He looked down on your face that was dimly lit by the flickering of the lights.

"Anything for my girl."

He leant down and kissed you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so l took so long to update!!! We've just been finishing up with school and everything is so stressful that I totally forgot about this fanfic!  
> I'll try and update ASAP!
> 
> And thank you for everyone who had read this or is still reading. I really appreciate any comments or kudos that you readers may leave behind.   
> Thank you for reading!!!


	16. A Note

What are you part 16

 

"Ms y/l/n, could you read out your answers?"

You stuttered a yes and took a gulp before flipping to the page of maths. 

"Some time today, Ms y/l/n."

A few snickers ran trough the sea of students and you felt eyes latch onto you. You felt the red slowly etching it's way up your cheeks and start to fill in your cheeks. 

"Do you have answesr?"

You gave a slight nod and tried to keep your heart from racing. 

"Ok see me after class. Mr hue, please read out your answer."

You shrunk into your seat and wished you were invisible. Your cheeks still burned from the heat of your embarrassment.   
The bell rang and the students got up and left. You were the only person sitting down and you scooped you stuff into your bag and slinked your way to the front desk.   
Ms Winnie didn't look up from her notebook and her steel rimmed spectacles reflected the light from the open window. 

"So, Ms y/l/n. What happened to the homework?"

"I did do it Ms Winnie. I have it somewhere in here."

You flipped through the pages of your maths book and skimmed the writing and questions. 

"Well, if that is so, how come you couldn't answer the question?"

You didn't respond.   
She finally looked up and removed her glasses. 

"Your a good student. A great student. But lately you've been out of it. Is anything going on?"

You shook your head vigorously. The last thing you wanted was a teacher in all of this mess. 

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am positive Ms Winnie."

"Alright then. Do this weeks homework and be prepared."

You nodded and scuttled over to the door and entered the throng of students. You squeezed your way to you locker and dialled the code and opened it. A note was rested on the pile of school books. Flipping it open you read…

Meet me at lacrosse field. 

You surveyed left and right but your gaze didn't find any of your friends. Shoving your unwanted books in your locker you jogged over towards the lacrosse field. 

 

***

 

The lacrosse team was training and you saw them running around the pitch like frantic mice. You could see a few people in the stand but not many. Walking over you saw Scott and Stiles talking to Liam about lacrosse. You focused your attention back on the stands. No Lydia, no Malia, no Kira, where the hell was everybody? Someone waved and you squinted up to see a vague face.   
Theo wasn't one of your friends. He had turned up a few months ago and asked to join Scott's pack. Scott, of course, was willing to let him join, however Stiles on the other hand was very sensitive about the whole situation. Every night before the dreams started, he would try and scheme away about what they was doing back. He would come up with a crazy idea of what Theo was doing back. It took ages to shut Stiles up about it, but once your dreams started to happen he suddenly dropped the whole scheme.   
You walked up the stairs and was met by a beaming smile. 

"Theo, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering how everything was going? You seem a little…out of it."

You face palmed yourself with an invisible hand. Theo was in your maths class. You tried to shrug it off. 

"It was nothing. Didn't get much sleep last night. Mustn't have had much coffee." 

You gave a week smile and tried to shift your weight without being suspicious. 

"You sure? I would hate that you guys weren't telling me something."

Something flashed in his eyes and you smiled weekly at him. 

"I told you, late night, no coffee."

He broke the intense stare that he'd been giving you and smiled wickedly. 

"Ok. I wouldn't want you to have nightmares about this or anything."

He walked off and you tried to close the jaw you had just dropped.   
Did he know?!!? You twiddled with you hand before heading back down the stairs.   
The lacrosse team had finished training and were finishing up. Stiles came over all cheerful but when he saw your face it suddenly dripped with anxiety. He took one of your hands on his and rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand. 

"What's the matter?"

"Did Scott tell Theo about my dreams?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I'll try and update ASAP!


	17. The Syringe

The hands of the clock slowly ticked around and around the clock's surface.   
The minute hand struck 1.   
Taking a deep breath you stepped out of the jeep. Cold air quickly engulfed your body and you tugged your jacket closer around you.   
The ally way you were in was dimly lit by the jeeps headlights. You shut the door and it echoed throughout the tall sketchy buildings.   
A dark silhouette appeared from a building a few meters away. His footsteps echoed down the abandoned ally's and he came to a stop a few feet I front of you.   
His dark eyes glinted and he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Didn't think you'd show up I be honest."

He took out a cigaret and lit it. The smoke curler up from the lighter and he took a puff from his it. 

"We'll you don't have much trust."

He gave a crooked smile and snickered. 

"So, do you want to do this?"

He blew a smoke ring and it drifted up until it dispersed into the air. 

"Yes."

"You sure? There's no turning back."

"Positive."

"Ok, I tried to warn you."

He felt around in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. 

"There's 3 syringes in there, 25mm each. Use 5mm per time and never over 15."

You nodded and took the box and handed him the money. 

"If you need anything else, you know where I am."

You turned and re-opened the car door and started the ignition. You sped off into the night. 

 

***

 

You rolled up into the driveway and turned the ignition off. The headlights dimmed and and you waited to see if anyone was wake in the tall grey house. No lights turned on, no one came outside. You stepped out and closed the door as quietly as possible.   
Stepping up to the front door you turned the key slowly and the door finally creaked open.   
You stepped inside and slid your shoes off.   
Tiptoeing up stairs, you glanced down at your phone. 2:34.   
You came to Stiles's door and slipped inside. He lay curled up on the left side of the bed.   
You slipped into the bathroom and slowly opened the box.   
3 needles glinted in the black box that you clasped in your hand. You took one out and held it up. The liquid was clear and the marks for millimetres shone black. Lifting your sleeve up you slowly injected 5mm of the liquid. 

 

You sat bolt up right and looked down at your wrist. Nothing. Stiles sat up and brought an arm around you. 

"Everything ok?"

You shook your head and looked vacantly at the wall.   
You shook your head and looked into his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. It was just a thought I had. It's nothing."

Stiles nodded and payed you back down next to him. You rolled over so that he was facing your back. He curled us hands around your little frame and brought you in close. He rubbed little circles into you hand witch was intertwined with his. Your eyelids closed and you drifted into sleep.


	18. Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taken so long to update. I'll try and update tonight so as not to leave you on to much of a cliff hanger :)
> 
> thanks for reading!!

"Ms Y/L/N! This is the third week without your homework!"

You looked up with a perplexed face.

"But Ms.."

"You said this week young lady. That is a detention."

You sighed. Great. Just great. The bell rang and you piled your books back into your bag and headed for the door.  
The corridor was crowded, as usual. Students bustled around to try and get to their lockers and chat with their mates. 

"JEREMY, I DONT CARE WHO YOUR DAD IS, THATS A DETENTION!"

A stomping of feet and a door being bashed open made the throng of students stop and make way for the schools bully.   
Someone came and stood beside you.

"Well, he doesn't seem to happy does he."

Stiles had his radiant smile plastered on his lips. You gave a week smile back. 

"So I was wondering,"

Stiles bagan as you walked over to your locker.

"So, I was wondering."

He leaned against the locker next to yours. You closed the locker once you'd placed everything inside that you didn't need and closed it and looked at Stiles.

"Just spit it out."

He looked down and twirled his hands and gave a nervous sort of chuckle. He looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to....."

"Stiles."

You sighed.

"If It's to soon.."

"I didn't do my homework that was dew. I have a detention and, I can't really skip detention."

He looked back down and itched his nose.

"Stiles I'm sorry..."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll just, go home... and watch Star Wars."

"Stiles,"

"No really, it's cool, I'm cool, yay, Star Wars!"

He gave a week smile and raised his hand in a fist and punched the air. He had started to walk away.

"I'll have fun watching Star Wars the force awakens."

He had turned his head so he could look back and gave a cheeky smile. He seemed happy, but his eyes looked hurt, no matter how much he tried to hide it. You face palmed yourself and felt your eyes moisten. 

"Y/N, you have a detention, don't stand here lingering."

"Yes, sorry Ms Jones, I'll be there in a second."

You hurriedly rubbed at your eyes.  
She peered down from her steel brimmed glasses and walked off.  
You walked over to the detention room and opened the door and froze.


	19. An Old Friend

You locked in eye contact with the person sitting in a chair in the middle row. He had turned to see the new commer and his eyes connected on you. 

“Son of a b..”

“Language Mr Colin!”

He glared at you and the door closed, pushing you into the room. 

“Arhh, Mrs y/l/n, please, take a seat. I’m sure you know what you need to do.”

You nodded and walked to the chair at the back and slumped down in your seat and pulled out a book and smothered your face with it. Your breathing had increased and it was going 90 miles an hour. 

An hour passed. So far, so good. Something hit your book. You lowered it and looked at the scrunched up piece of paper lying neglected on your table. You looked at the backs of some of the students heads to see which one was responsible for throwing the paper.   
You unfolded it and looked at the scribbled message. 

After detention your dead. 

You gulped and looked at a now death-staring Jeremy. 

 

The detention went on for another 40 minutes. 

“Ok class, next time please do you assigned work.”

You packed you book back in your bag and bolted straight for the door and down the corridor. Looking left right then running down and out the schools doors, you walked into the empty parking lot. 

“Why so fast y/n?”

“Jermey, look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..”

“To beat me up?”

He had come out one of the side doors and and was standing in front of you with arms crossed and a wicked smile on his lips. 

“Should have thought about that before you decided to humiliate me in front of my friends!”

He lunged forward throwing a hook to the side of your head. You fell to the ground and your vision started to blur out. 

 

***

 

“Wake up.”

You lulled your head to the side and groaned. 

“Wake up.”

“No.”

“Get up.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Wake. Up.”

Something cold hit your face. You blinked and saw a white figure standing there. He or she, it was hard to tell with the light, was bending over you and trying to get you to stand up. 

“W..Who are you?”

The figure rolled it’s eyes. 

“You saved me, remember?”

“Saved you?”

“Jeez honestly, your memory is crap.”

The figure helped you sit up and you looked closer at it’s face. 

“You were the one with no eyes! The very first person I dreamt about! Wh..what are you..what are you even doing here!”

“I’m the ghost you saved.”

“Ghost?”

“Just listen to me. You are a very special person y/n. You are able to free us!”

“Us?”

The ghost rolled its eyes. 

“There are many of us. We are ghosts who are I unrested or disturbed. There are two types. The ones like the second spirit you freed. They are the types of spirits who were murdered or had a bad last few days of life and are consumed by guilt. That is what I was.”

“Wait, what did you do?”

“Never mind about me. There are other ghosts out there who are worse than what we do.”

“Worse?”

“Ghosts who have murder people are the ones which you need to be careful of.”

“What do they do? I thought, whatever I had to do to you was bad. What could possibly be worse?”

“I don’t have long but I’ll try and sum it up as much as I can. Basically there are the murdered ghosts, then there are the regretful ghosts. If you have a dream and it has something to do with your past and is then created into some sort of memory thing, that is a ghost who were murdered. They are usually not that harmful. They take the form of someone from a memory that you admire, love, hate, miss or are friends with.   
A ghost who has committed murder, they show you there past, the person they murdered how they murdered them and where and why.   
Every ghost goes somewhere. You are freeing it from its imprisonment on earth, which then means we can go and rest and do what spirits do.”

“I have a question.”

The ghost, or spirit, nodded and waited for you to ask. 

“That goo stuff, it went into my hand? What’s that about?”

“Oh yeah. Whenever you free a spirit, they give you an object relative to the situation. This is basically what is tethering them to your world. You obsorb it and that is what helps your heart.”

“My heart?”

“You go trough what we call the changing. Your taking in the darkness, the regret. The murder and using it as power. It’s what makes you an Enchantress.”

“I-i don’t get it! I have no power! I only have the power of things happening to me that always seem to get me in trouble!”

“You don’t know?

The spirits eyes suddenly widened. 

“Don’t know what?”

Tears began to cascade down your cheeks. 

“I’m sorry. You often have other people tell you. People like you. But you didn’t. Your only meant to have a dream every 6 months. But…”

“But?!”

“All the other Enchatresses were hunted. Your the only one left in Beacan Hills.”

You felt a whole being smashed into your heart. This was making no sense.   
You looked up with tear stricken eyes. 

“Why does it matter? Why can’t the ghosts just live here?!”

“Because…”

The spirit let out a long puff of air before continuing with a solum tone. 

“When an unrested spirit is left, here, with people, it tends to… possess people. Kill, people. Imagine, Beacan Hills with only possessed people and half of them terrified of seeing a ghost in their wardrobe! That’s what would happen. You are the only one who can help us spirits get to our destination.”

You looked helplessly at the ground. Being a werewolf didn’t seem to bad now. 

“My mother, what happened to her?”

“Your mother?”

You nodded. 

“I don’t know.”

“Was she an Enchantress?”

The spirit shook its head. 

“I don’t know who she was. I don’t don’t know who your father was either.”

You wiped your tears and tried to stand up. A throbbing pain came to your head and your vision suddenly started to turn into stars. 

“Where are you going?”

“To see Stiles.”

You walked forward and when you didn’t fall, you kept on going forward. 

“Wait.”

You spun around slowly, the tears were making your vision impossible to see. 

“There’s one other thing I haven’t told you.”

You crossed your arms. 

“There is another type of ghost.”

You didn’t move. A little breeze had picked up and it started to whip your hair. You waited for the spirit to continue. Clouds rumbled in the distance and the temperature started to cool. 

“There are some people who enjoy pain. People who murder people for fun. Some one as young as you doesn’t usually have to deal with them.”

The spirit sighed and closed its eyes. 

“Those types of spirits will try to make you resurrect them.”

“Wh-wh-what do you mean?!?”

“I mean, if they trick you, if they manage to make you think that they are someone in your life, someone you care about, all they have to do is slit your throat.”

“Won’t I die?!”

“Not if your in the the dreams.”

“What’s so special about my dreams?!”

“Your dreams is what gives you a connection to the ghosts. You can’t die in them, but you can be put in a coma. It’s basically the closest thing to dying in a dream.”

“How long would I be on a coma for?”

“Depends on how fast you heal.”

You felt your knees go weak and you crumbled to the ground. Your tears started up again and you felt a pool of water began to slick around your knees. Rain drops plopped onto your head and onto your back. It was like the sky was sorry for you and crying at your unfortunate state. 

“What about these serial killer ghosts. What happens if I resurrect them?”

The spirit began to fade. 

“They will come back and kill people. Being in the ghost world, then coming back to the human world can be very disfiguring. They will come back with the instinct to kill everyone in Beacon Hills.”

“Does that mean I will still have a dream?!? How will I be able to tell if there good or bad!!??”

The figure was transparent and slowly fading into dust. 

“Answer me!! Don’t go!”

The spirit put out a hand. 

“Believe in yourself. You will know what to do.”

You lunged forward to try catch the spirit.   
When you realized you’d only clamped your hands around thin air you began to yell. 

“No......NO..no no no no..”

Your tears started up again and you slapped the puddle of water that was in front of you. 

“No..”

Defeat. Cold hard defeat. A clap of thunder boomed overhead. 

“Y/n?!”

You looked up in the pouring rain. Stiles’s Jeep had rolled up in the schools car park and he had stepped out, water drooling down him. 

“What are you doing out here?”

You could tell he was squinting. He ran over to you and heard your sobs. 

“Y/n, what happened? Why are you out here? Where did that bruise come from? And why do you have a black eye!?”

“Stiles,”

He had thrown himself at the ground and his hands were on your shoulder. You melted into him and pressed your arms around his torso and pushed your head into his chest. He didn’t question your action, instead he wrapped his tendril like hands around you and held you close. 

“It’s ok, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I took so long to update!! I broke my phone and I couldn’t get it fixed for a while so I couldn’t get the chapter posted and I was really annoyed. However, i mangeded to get it fixed and I was relieved to see that my phone hadn’t done any funny business by deleting all of my notes.   
> I’m going to try and write 2 to 3 more chapters before this week is over and I’ll attempt to make them as long as possible.   
> I want to say a Special thank you to everyone who’s left kudos and comments and is still reading this story. I really enjoy writing these chapters (evern if they are a bit slow at times,) and I want you to know that I do appreciate all the readers and people who have left comments. There’s nothing more enjoyable than getting a message that says that my story was liked. I know this sounds really cheesy but I just thought I would let all you wonderful teen wolf fans know.   
> As always, comments and kudos and requests are always appreciated. (Cheesy again, sorry,) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!


	20. Eichen House

“What the hell is happening?!?!”

Your body had started to convulse and your vision had started to turn black. 

“No no no no no, stay with me y/n, stay with me!!”

Stiles looked at Scott who was speeding down the roads. 

“How she going!?!?!”

Stiles held your hand and tears began to splat down on your face as they dripped down his perfect jawline. 

“Scott you have to go faster!! Where loosing her as we speak!”

Malia had turned back around in the passenger seat and was looking franticly out onto the road. 

“Lydia, is there anything you can do?!?”

Lydia moved her hands down to your hand and suddenly winced in pain, letting out a faint cry. Stiles looked up worried. 

“What?!? What happened?!? Is she going to die?!?!?”

Lydia scrunched up her face and held her hand. 

“Let me see.”

Malia turned in her seat and extended her hand so she could examine Lydia’s. 

“What the hell?!”

“What do you see!?!”

Scott turned making the whole car load of people slide to the left. 

“She’s....it looks like she’s been burnt.”

“What the hell?!?”

Lydia looked down at her hand and gasped at the sight she saw.   
Red throbbing flesh with boils and blood oozing out of her palm. 

“Stiles, does she feel hot?!?”

Stiles kissed your hand out of pure terror and swept away some of the hair away from your face. 

“No. She feels stone cold.”

Scott drew up to the hospital and switched the engine off and ran strait into the reception. 

“I need a doctor ASAP.”

The lady behind the desk only gave Scott a look of annoyce before asking

“I’m afriad if it’s not urgent I can’t...”

“PLEASE SOMEONE GET ME A DOCTOR!!”

Stiles burst in, cradling your body in his arms. Your head lulled back and your arm hung limply down.   
The lady behind the desk imidatly got up and called for more doctors.   
Ms Mcall came running in, wheeling a bed and Stiles placed you down on it and ran beside the bed as they wheeled you away. 

“Stiles!”

Scott grabbed his friends arm and held him back. Stiles looked down at it and back at Scott. He flung Scott’s arm down then tried to take off again. Scott grabbed his friend from around the waist and using his super-human strength held his friend at bay. 

“SCOTT LET ME GO!!!”

Stiles reached out for thin air, trying to grasp something that wasn’t there. 

“Stiles calm down.”

“LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HER! I can’t loose her to.”

He crumbled down, tears running race tracks down his pale cheeks. Scott brought his friend into an embrace and Stiles clung onto his friend for dear life. 

 

The previous week...

 

“What am I supposed to do?”

Stiles rapped the pen on his book. He whispered his answer because you were in a library. 

“It’s been a month, your dreams are meant to be happening now.”

You closed your laptop and looked at Stiles from across the table. 

“I told you, I have been getting dreams but I think there just my imagination playing up on me! Because they aren’t the same, there different every night. The first time I thought I had drugs, the second night I thought I had been put in insane asylum, then I went crazy. Maybe...maybe it’s ending?”

Stiles looked hopeful, then snapped his fingers. 

“The spirit you saw, he said there were other Enchantresses, maybe they have realized that you don’t need to have dreams anymore and have come to Beacon Hills to relieve you of you duty!!”

You suddenly couldn’t help the smile that was blooming on your face. 

“Your right maybe they have!!”

Stiles leant across the table and planted a kiss on your lips. He was drawing back but you put you hand behind his head and pulled him back into the kiss. 

 

Last night....

 

You woke up strapped to a bed. You started to struggle and looked around you for anything that could possible release you of the bindings that strapped you down.   
Looking around you saw sound proof walls, strange manner of tools next to you on the table.   
Eichen House?  
You pulled against the restraints. Something snapped and one arm came free. You quickly undid the restraints on your feet and your other hand. You pushed up off the bed and ran to the door. It was open, surprisingly, so you ran out and into the hall. It was...empty? But Eichen House was never empty?

“What can I do for you?”

A tall frail figure stood at the end of the hall way. You froze in your tracks. 

“Your....your the guy who sold me drugs! The guy from the ally, the guy...”

“Yes that is me.”

He started to waddle forward. 

“Then....”

You looked up. He was smiling and his eyes showed no mercy, darkness, emptiness. 

“Oh shit...”

You started to run the other way.   
You turned down another hall and turned left, then right, then right again.   
Maybe you’d lost him? Maybe he’s giving up.   
“The ghosts who enjoy killing people will come back by using your power.”  
The ghost hadn’t told you how to wake up!!   
You looked behind again. Impossible he was coming towards you.   
You took off again.   
Right turn after left turn, left turn after right turn. You came to no exit.   
You tripped. To your horror, as you were falling you court sight of the guy at the end of the hall. You connected with the ground and you scrambled to get up, only being pushed down by a hand. 

“Y/N!!!”

You looked around puzzled. Someone was yelling your name. No one was around. There it was again. Echoing through the hall. It sounded like.....Stiles?   
Something cold pressed against your throat. 

“You have know idea how long I’ve waited for someone like you to appear. 5 years without an Enchantress to free me? All because those Argents decided to rid them of Beacon Hills.”

You eyes were bulging out of your head as you looked up into the mans soulless eyes. 

“Please...”

He pulled the knife across your throat.   
You gulped for air. You vision started to melt away. It felt like waking up.   
Stiles appeared from nowhere and you saw the rest of the pack behind him. You started to feel like you were drowning as the white walls of Eichen house and the sound of feet pounding on the floor, gave you the impression of the beach. The stamping of feet sounded like the rolling waves breaking on the shore, the white wall looked like the back wash of the ocean. You started to fade into a white nothingness. 

 

Today....

 

Stiles sat with his hands clasped in front of him. He was sitting outside your room, waiting for Ms Mcall to give him the all clear for him to enter. Tears had stained his cheeks and he stared vacantly in front of him.   
Ms Mcall opened the door and Stiles snapped out of his daze and stood up, running into the room. Ms Mcall stood by the door. 

“What’s wrong with her?”

Stiles had reattached his hand to yours. 

“I’m afraid that she’s in a coma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, I’m going to write it on the plane I’m going on vacation and I have 5 hour plane flight. Lots of time to work on more chapters.   
> Thanks for reading!!


	21. Coma

Stiles sat by your bed. He had been siting there for about a week now. He’d barley eaten a thing since he’d found out you were in a coma. His usually strong arms were limp and weary and his usually warm, kind, brown eyes looked cold and defeated. Red rings encircled his eyes and tear stains traced lines of despair.

“Stiles, you should eat something.”

Scott had tried to convince his friend to eat something, but tiles had no intention of laying a finger on any food.

“How can I?”

His voice was small and raspy. It was like he was trying to get rid of a cold that didn’t want to let go.

“Stiles, y/n, she’s strong, she’ll come out of the coma soon, the doctors say that she should only be in it for a few more days, week at most.”

Stiles whipped his head around like someone had cut the string that was attaching him from him to you.

“That’s What the doctors said?”

Stiles got up and started to walk towards Scott, eyes burning.

“A few days, a week? I’ve been here a week. The first thing they said was she’ll be fine in a few days, a week at most. It’s been a week! Nearly two weeks!”

Stiles was backing Scott up to the door and he pushed his friend up against the door.

“Their not helping her!! If anything their killing her!!”

“Stiles,”

“Don’t Stiles me!! She’s dying Scott! And I can’t do anything to help her!”

Stiles’s anger turned into tears and he walked back and fell into his chair. His hand moved back into yours and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

“I can’t loose her, I just can’t Scott.”

Scott walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his back.

“I know, my mum is doing all she can, but there’s a limit to all she can do."

Stiles looked up at his friend and looked down and nodded slightly. He looked back at your lifeless body. He lowered your hand to the bed and stood up. He wiped his nose and started to walk over to the door. 

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat."

The door closed behind Stiles.


	22. Parents

"Mr Stilinski, if you are not family, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Stiles moved his hands agitatedly as he tried to express himself. 

"She's my girlfriend! She doesn't have any family. She was in an orphanage!"

The lady behind the desk looked up and blinked a few times. 

"If your not family, I'm afraid that you can't be here."

Stiles kicked the desk. 

"Didn't you hear me?! She HAS no family!!"

The lady went back to looking at her computer screen. 

"Ok, Mr Stilinski, if you don't leave now I'm going to have to call Security."

Stiles slapped the desk and walked off in a flurry of flannel.   
Scott met him with a worried expression. 

"What happened?!?"

Stiles looked back at the desk and turned back to Scott agitated. 

"I'm not a family member, but her family is dead! Her adoptive parents don't care were the hell she is! They don't even care if she attends school, let alone in a coma!"

"You know that the hospital will message them that she's in a coma right,"

Stiles looked into the room where you were resting. 

"That's what I'm worried about."

 

****

 

Stiles was jolted out of his sleep and he looked up at the nurses with a look of confusion. 

"What are you doing?!"

They had started to wheel your gerni out into the corridor. Stiles got up and followed it until it came out of the hospital and to an ambulance. A man and woman stood by the ambulances doors.   
The man had cold steel blue eyes and silver hair that was ruffled by the breeze. He was in a suit and looked down at you with no sympathy.   
The woman had pale green eyes and her hair was grey and in a tight bun. She was in a jeans and a white top with a black trench coat. 

"Just sign here please."

The man took the clip board that the doctor had handed him. He signed it and handed it back.   
Stiles ran up to the doctor and glanced at the paper.   
Stiles felt his heart drop and he ran to the man who had signed it. 

"Why is she going there?"

The man looked down at Stiles. He seemed appalled at the young man who was standing in front of him. 

"She is going somewhere were she will be looked after."

"Eichen House?! They'll kill her!"

The man glared at Stiles. 

"Why do you care what happens to her? She is not your concern."

"She is my girlfriend! I have every reason to be concerned!"

"If you are her boyfriend you will understand that her parents know what's best for her."

Stiles stared at them and let out a sarcastic laugh. 

"You barely care about her! She never gets calls from you, no texts! Do you even notice if she doesn't come home?!"

The woman turned her head, almost like she was ashamed, but the man stood his ground.

"Echien house is where she is going! If you have any problems with that you can bring it up with them!"

The man turned and grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her away. Stiles looked hopelessly after them. Two doors closed and Stiles whipped his around to see the ambulance's door had closed and the engine started. 

"What happened?! Where did she go?!"

Stiles's eyes began to well with tears but he fought back. 

"She's going to Eichen House. Her adoptive parents don't want anything to do with her."

The ambulance skidded away, leaving Stiles and Scott to look after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. I'm starting to right a few more fanfic a an posting them on wattpad. So that's the reason that it's taken centuries. Sorry
> 
> Enjoy


	23. A Murder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that there is gore in this chapter and some in the following chapters.

A bright light shone in your eyes. You blinked and attempted to sit up. Restraints buckled and you looked from left to right and then to your feet and stomach. A door opened and you lifted as far as you could and saw someone enter. The door slid shut. 

"Ms y/l/n, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Wish I could say the same for you" you thought, but held your tongue.   
The stranger came and sat down on a stool that was siting next to the bed. 

"So y/n, did you have a nice sleep?"

A long pause descended on the room.   
The man took in a sip of air and crossed his legs. 

"Your probably wondering why your here, let me relieve you of that question. Your adoptive father asked for me to take care of you, said the hospital wasn't the place for you."

Your heart sunk and your breathing increased. 

"Oh don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

He patted your shoulder and stood up. He walked over to the door. 

"Why do you want me?"

He stopped and sighed and turned around to face you. 

"See, I've encountered, Werewolves, Banshees, Hellhounds, Chimeras, Windigos and Kitsunes but never, never have I had the pleasure to encounter an Enchantress."

"If your going to kill me, get it over and done with."

Your voice was frail and shaky but the man only laughed. 

"Oh y/n, I don't want to kill you! I want to use you! Your gift is one of a kind. Such power needs to be welded by an expert."

You gulped but kept pushing forwards with the questions. 

"How do you plan to weld my power when I barely now how to myself?"

"I have someone who might be able to help with that, and all I need you to do is summon him to you."

"Summon?"

The man let out a horse laugh. 

"I know enough to know that when you go into a coma, you have released someone dangerous. So it's really quite simple. I get you to summon him here, he tells me all about you and I kill him."

It was your turn to laugh. 

"You think I know how to do that?!? I barely know what I can and can't do! If you think that bringing a ghost here, who knows what I am capable of, will tell you, then be dumb enough to let you kill him, you sure have a lot of optimism!"

"Oh y/n, we have your whole life to find out how to use your power, your not going anywhere and neither am I."

He opened the door an left, Leaving you in the room. 

 

****

 

Stiles slammed the door of his jeep shut and ran towards his dad. He came to a skidding stop as he approached. 

"Stiles I told you not to come!"

Scott and Lydia came to a stop behind Stiles. 

"Dad, you need all the help you can get! Please, just let us have a look!"

Mr Stilinski looked at Stiles then nodded and stepped aside so the teenages could have a look. 

"Five minutes then out."

A woman lay on the ground with a knife embedded in her throat. Blood had leaked on the floor around her and had stained the wood.   
Two kids, a boy and girl lay a few feet away with there guts and organs laying around them. 

"Oh my god."

Scott and Lydia looked around in complete terror.   
Stiles stepped forward and pushed open a door.   
A chainsaw lay by the couch and what looked like a piece of meat was discarded to the wall. Scott and Lydia stepped in and looked around. 

"Did they have a dog?"

Scott went over to look at the hunk of meat. 

"Scott, I don't think you want to do that..."

Scott turned and saw Stiles looking behind the couch. Scott walked around and his eyes grew to the size of saucers.   
What looked like a mans body was torn up and scattered behind the couch and trailed off into the kitchen. Half a leg and an arm were laying a few feet away from what was once the torso and now a mess of organs, guts and lungs. 

"Oh....my....god."

Lydia backed away and stood outside the door. Stiles looked at Scott. 

"It's not a supernatural who did this."

Scott looked confused. 

"Then what did it?"

Stiles looked back into the room where the mother and children were slaughtered. Stiles looked back at Scott. 

"This was a person."

"A person?"

"A serial killer."

"A serial killer?"

"Y/n said that the spirit told her that if she manages to brig back a spirit that was like a serial killer, she would go into a coma. This must e the guy."

"Well, how do we find him?"

Stiles looked back at the body. 

"I don't know. Getting y/n out of Eichen House seems like a pretty good place to start."


	24. Lydia

You felt the cold water drip down your stomach and down your forehead. It was so cold, but this wasn't the worst bit. You closed your eyes and waited for the electronic whirring noise to begin. 

"Please, please don't."

Your voice was barely audible. You had no idea how long you'd been in this cell for.   
Days, weeks, months? They all seemed to blur together. Barely any light touched this cell so it was impossible to tell when it was night or day. You felt a warm tear trickle down your face. The click of a switch created the whirring noise that you dreaded so much.   
The electricity surged through the wires and sent pain and shock vibrating through your body. You arched your back to try and avoid the sparks of electrical currents but only succeeded in having water slip down you legs, creating more pain.   
You screamed.   
By now your voice was cracking and felt like it was cloth being stabbed multiple times, creating massive holes that spread like wild fire.   
The switch was turned off and a low moan proceeded to roll through your ears as the system slowly stopped.   
Your eyes were barely open and your breathing was hitched. 

"Y/n, concentrate. Clear your mind of your thoughts. Picture a black board. You are in control, you are holding a white piece of chalk. Start to draw a circle. Not to fast, not to slow, just in an easy rhythm. Now, start to think about who you want to summon. Imagine their face is on the board......"

 

*******

 

"So, class as you can see..."

A noise suddenly made Lydia turn to the window. Something seemed to have smashed in the schools car park. Not bothering to take her bag she ran out the door and down the corridors. She came to the open car park where an assortment of different styled cars were strewn about. She whipped her head to the left the then to the right, trying to hear the noise again. A sharp pain issued through whole body, making her head tilt up and a scream issue from her lungs. She fell to her knees to catch her breath. She looked up. Tall grey walls lined her sides and she saw doors on either side of her. She stood up and cautiously proceeded to the end of the hallway. 

"Now, y/n, I want you to get up the energy that the electricity has given you and use it to send a message to him. Tell him to find you here. 

"Y/n,"

Lydia whispered. She pushed open the door and entered. She saw y/n strapped down to a bed and saw how wet her skin was, how the electric wires were hooked up to her skin. Lydia put out a hand to try and touch her. Y/n's eyes shot open and she looked directly at Lydia, eyes ablaze with fear. 

"Ly-Lydia.."

Lydia raised a hand to her mouth before embracing her. 

"Y/n, what's happening? What is he doing to you?!"

"Lydia, you need you to tell Stiles to stop looking for him."

Lydia pushed some of the hair back from y/n, face. 

"We are going to get you out of here, don't worry."

Y/n grabbed Lydia's hand and held it in a iron grip. 

"Lydia, you don't understand. Stiles is in danger. You need to tell him and Scott to leave the serial killer. Tell them to leave him and me."

Lydia shook her head and refused to back down, tears springing to her eyes. 

"No, no we are GOING to get you out!"

Y/n lay back on the bed and looked up, closing her eyes once more. 

"Tell Stiles I love him."

Before Lydia could reply a wave of electricity came surging in. The last thing she saw and heard was y/n screaming and tightening her fists before she was shaken by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I'll update on the weekend.   
> Thanks for reading!


	25. Parking Lot

What are you part 25

 

“Lydia....LYDIA!”

Scott shook Lydia to try and wake her up.   
Her head shot you and her eyes grew wide. She entailed sharply and started hyperventilating. 

“Lydia, calm down, your safe. It’s all right.”

“It’s not all right.”

She tilted her head to Scott who shared a glance with Stiles. 

“They have her.”

Stiles leaned forward in exasperation. 

“Have who lydia?”

“Y/n, he’s trying to get her to summon the serial killer to her.”

Stiles grabbed Lydia’s shoulders and pressed his face close to hers. 

“Did you see her?! Is she alright?! Did you talk to her?!?”

“She wants us to stop looking for the serial killer.”

Stiles stepped back. He wasn’t sure what to feel. Sad....?

“What were they doing to her?”

Lydia got up slowly with the help of Scott. 

“He’s...........she’s out of the coma.”

Stiles felt tears of relief flood his eyes and he leant against his Jeep. 

“Why are we still her?!? If she’s out of the coma we can go save her?! There’s no need for her to be there anymore!”

Stiles had started to ran around to the drivers seat when Lydia spoke up, making him stop. 

“He’s electrocuting her. It’s what they do. Freezing cold water and electricity on the body for half an hour sends the mind into a placid state, making it easier to concentrate.”

The tears in Stiles’s eyes trickled down his cheeks. 

“We can still get her!”

Lydia shook her head vigorously, tears jumping to her eyes. 

“We can’t, if we try and take her away now she’ll be stuck in that state of mind.

“But we can get her out of it, right?”

Lydia shook her head at Scott who was thinking hard. 

“There has to be a way then!”

Stiles was leaning against his jeep with no facial expression present but tears were gushing from his eyes. 

“If we try and free her she will not be able to do anything. The electricity puts her mind in the other dimension. If we try and take her out she will be like a ghost. she needs to finish what she’s doing. There’s no other way.”

Stiles stood stock still, Ye full affect of Lydia’s words sinking in.   
A sudden shade of determination came rising to the surface.   
He flung the door of his jeep open and slipped into the rivers seat. He ignited the engine sending a plume of gas sputtering out the exhaust pipe. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?”

Stiles t ok off and started driving. 

“Stiles wait!”

Lydia sprinted after the jeep but it was already out of the parking lot. 

“Where is he going?!”

Scott was ecstatic with confusion.   
Lydia turned slowly and closed her eyes. 

“He’s going to Eichen House to get y/n.”


	26. The Line Between Friendship And Love

Stiles switched off the engine and rested his head against the wheel. He was really doing this, he was going to get her out.   
He took an intake of air before opening the door.   
The tall gates cast evil looking shadows onto the drive that lead into the prison.   
The old building had been around for who knows how many years, and still what the hell all the technology that they had they didn’t do anything to make it look more inviting.   
It had been months. Months! And he hadn’t even had the decencies to come and see if his girlfriend was even out of her coma! Let alone being electrocuted and being used as a lab rat! Guilt filled Stiles’s mind and corrupted him. He NEEDED to get y/n out as soon as he could before he turned insane.   
He pushed his car keys into his pocket and pushed the gate open. A long resounding creek issued forth and he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the terrors beyond. 

 

The man from behind the registration desk glared up at Stiles. 

“You want to see... a Ms y/l/n? Well, hate to disappoint but there’s no one here with that name on my list.”

Stiles shifted his weight and laid his veiny hands flat on the desk, fire igniting behind his eyes. 

“She IS here, and I know that you know she is.”

A long death stare went on between the two. Neither of them spoke, just stared each of the other down. 

“I’m going to have to make you leave.”

“I’m not leaving.”

Stiles punched the man behind the desk square in the eyes and heard him slump to the floor.   
Stiles didn’t hesitate. He ran around the desk and closed the door behind him, locking it so no one could get in.   
Stiles opened the files on the computer and clicked the search bar. With his hands trembling he typed in y/n’s name.   
He clicked enter and held his breath.   
Nothing. The computer came up with no searches. His heart sank but his determination only rose. He started to rip files out of cabinets and skim read the names.   
Cabinet after cabinet, file after file. His hands began to tremble when he saw there was only a few more files left. Did this mean she was dead? Had she been moved? He opened the file. 

Name: y/l/n y/n

Age: 17

Patients syndrome: CONFIDENTIAL 

room: 7 

Floor: basement. 

Stiles dropped the file and ran out of the room, grabbing the key card. He ran outside and opened the back of his jeep. He wrapped his long fingers around the hilt of his baseball bat. 

 

 

***

 

 

Scott dropped his phone on the bed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

“He isn’t picking up.”

Malia grabbed Scott’s arm and stared at him earnestly. 

“Scott, we know where he is! Why don’t we just go and collect him?!”

Kira crossed hers arms and rolled her eyes. 

“Remember what happened last time? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but the last time we went there we all sort of lost control.”

“Scotts right, if we go back we’ll end up staying there.”

Lydia placed her palms down on the desk. 

“It doesn’t look like we have much of a choice. If we don’t go Stiles will end up getting himself killed.”

The room fell silent as thoughts and ideas swirled around everyone’s heads.   
Scott sighed. 

“Ok, we’ll go.”

 

***

 

Stiles scaled down the stairs in endless bounds. In one hand he gripped his bat, in the other he held a pouch of dust.   
He came to the bottom and swiped the key card into the slot. The door clanged as the heavy iron doors unbuckled and swung open. Stiles entered without hesitation and started running. He came to another door and swiped the card. It pinged open and he entered, closing the door behind him. He placed a line of the dust a few feet away from the door and was about to run down the corridor when a voice stopped him. 

“STILES!”

Stiles whipped around and saw Scott running at him. He stopped at the door. 

“Stiles, you don’t know what your doing.”

Stiles came up to the door and stared his friend down. 

“Y/n’s in here, I’m going to get her out.”

“Stiles, just, just open this door! Please! We can help! Lydia Malia and Kira are upstairs! They are holding all the doctors off but they won’t be able to for much longer. Please Stiles, just open this door!”

Stiles hesitated for a long time. 

“Will we get y/n out.”

Scott tilted his head and closed his eyes. Stiles repeated his question. 

“Will we get y/n out or not.”

“No. We can’t, not now! But we will! Just not right NOW!”

“I’m sorry Scott.”

“STILES!”

Stiles began to walk backwards. Scott roared and tore the door off its frame. He ran forward and came to a stop.   
Scott stopped when his feet grazed the line of mountain ash. He looked up at stiles who had turned to face him. 

“I’m sorry Scott.”

He ran off with Scott yelling at him to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i'll try and update soon.


End file.
